Talk:Padrino Part 26/@comment-4080028-20131114080406
Loved this chapter, mostly due to the sheer action going on here and there, and every which way. First up, Usagi and Sakura. As always, I love seeing those two in action. It's almost become something like poetry to see those two gracefully dash about through the air and slash their way to victory. I liked that Sakura at least managed to get hurt this time, since it just occured to me while reading this that she hasn't taken any serious damage throughout Padrino. It was also awesome to see Usagi back her up this time, as opposed to Sakura being the reinforcement for Usagi. And Sakura's glare was rather interesting to see as well. Something tells me she didn't quite like having the wind knocked out of her. Scene #2! It was interesting to see our two gunners provide ranged support for the brawling Hanuman. I never expected Hanuman to be the type to do so well against a giant. o_o It was unexpected, yet very awesome to see. I also loved it when Hanuman crashed into Lee and Wyatt. lol Just imagining that kind of collision made me giggle a little inside. It was also fun to see Lee and Wyatt discussing how to go about sniping down their enemy. It reminds me that I really should give Wyatt some kind of heavy firearm of sorts. <_< At least one. I guess I'll see how the new guns I'm experimenting with for his New World arsenal turn out. I'm hoping they provide enough firepower to handle a large foe. They at least should, considering Wyatt's outlandish ammo. :P (Imagine being shot by a mortar or bazooka round that was made from pressurized flame and explosives. Now imagine that shot being morphed, mid-flight, into something like a dragon, fist or maybe even something like... hmm... a spear, maybe?) Finally, scene 3. I have to admit, I fangasmed a little over my own characters there. lol What really sealed the deal for me was seeing THE FIRST THREE MEMBERS OF THE JOLLY PIRATES FIGHTING TOGETHER LIKE A WELL FUNCTIONING TEAM. +_+ Chris' versatility, Spike's immense power and strength, and Timber's technical support. You really came through for me there, Rinji. And I'm exceptionally happy to see that all that writing for Timber's attacks was put to use. If there was ever a way to show off just how ridiculously strong Spike has become with not just his raw strength, but his Devil Fruit too, having him drop kick a giant to the ground was surely the way to go. And I loved the idea of a huge clay boxing glove striking Jetto in the face. lol Definitely a trademark "I didn't see that coming" Chris move. Really plays up his unpredictability in battle real well. :) And i liked the clever use of Timber's Z Edge: Z Whip technique. I always thought that Chris, Spike and Sakura, being the three most powerful fighters among The Jolly Pirates, and thus known amongst the crew as the "Supreme Trio" (before Lys joins and ends up getting the group renamed as the "Supreme Quartet") would make the coolest coordinated fights. But here I realize that I was too narrow-minded in my thinking. Timber really shined through here, and I believe his support was what made the battle against Jetto truly amazing (not discounting Chris and Spike of course. Just that it's obvious they were gonna be the badasses here.) And I also now know that if I combined any of the Jollys together against a common foe, much epicness would ensue. Thanks for opening my eyes here, Rinji. ^_^ Speaking of creativity, I loved seeing Spike's expertise in fighting and his experience appear when Jetto had grabbed him. It may seem pretty obvious to anyone that a Stegosaur man would have their spines and plates be a reliable resource when in a pinch, but, well... I just liked seeing Spike do that. It was clever and still cool at the same time. And finally, I liked seeing the three of them regroup later. Spike's "I'll remove his other teeth" line just oozed badass to me, and made me proud of how I've developed him over time. And Chris' devious smirk mixed with "The word" felt playful yet serious, and all around awesome to me. Again, I feel proud here. Thank you so much for doing my characters all sorts of justice in this chapter, Rinji. You are indeed the man of the hour in my book for this. One small technicality I found was Chris' Clay Clay Fist attack. I hope this isn't discouraging, as General once fell victim to this too, when writing up the Chris vs. Ice Blade prediction fight on this wiki about a year ago. See, thing is, the Clay Clay Fist isn't a full contact move, as one might have imagined from how I wrote it up years ago. Instead of actually physically punching an enemy, Chris lets loose a flying fist from his, well, fist. Think of it like Sakazuki's Meteor Volcano, only instead of multiple fists, it's just one really big one. And instead of magma, it's wet clay. Oh, and of course, instead of just standing there and letting the fists fly from his forearm like Sakazuki does, Chris actively thrusts his arm forward, to propel it farther and give it more 'oomph,' in a manner of speaking. Hope I've cleared up all the misconceptions here. And sorry for the misunderstanding. I should really go back and add proper detail to Chris' Clay Clay Fruit attacks. Back to the chapter itself; it was awesome, and I loved the action. I knew you said you were gonna cut the fights short in the chat, but in all honesty, they didn't feel short to me at all. It felt just right to me. So I can only imagine how long the original draft might have been. o_o Excellent work as always. You deserve that rest of yours.